In the prior art, a number of devices have been disclosed for continuous dispensing of aerosol products. Such devices are typically attached to an aerosol container at the end from which a depressible valve stem protrudes. A common characteristic of such devices is the means they include to lock the depressible aerosol valve stem in a depressed actuating position.
Locking the aerosol valve stem in an actuating position is accomplished in a number of ways. Many devices of the prior art have required a number of working parts to lock the actuators in actuating position. In some case, a number of steps were necessary to lock the device in actuating position. There has been a need for continuous aerosol dispensing devices which are simple in construction and operation.
Certain devices of the prior art, while easily actuated, may pose a threat to children of tender years. Continuous aerosol dispensing devices are most typically used with insecticide foggers and, thus, inadvertent actuation by a small unattended child poses a danger to the child, particularly since once actuated such devices typically continue operating unless extreme measures are taken. Certain devices of the prior art require separate expensive overcaps to prevent inadvertent actuation by children. Thus, there has been a need for continuous aerosol dispensing devices which are child-safe. In particular, there has been a need for an inexpensive child-safe continuous aerosol actuating device.
The nature of continuous aerosol products also suggests that tamper-proof features are of considerable importance with such products. A need has existed for superior tamper-proof continuous aerosol dispensing devices.